Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air-filter device having folded filters.
Folded filters, which are used for the precipitation of solid air impurities, have to be cleaned periodically to remove adhering filter residue. The cleaning takes place either by reverse flushing at a pressure corresponding approximately to the operation of the filter or by suction. The methods adopted hitherto for this and the appliances used are unsatisfactory from a technical point of view.